The present invention is generally directed to a sound-movie camera and more particularly to a system for providing a substantially noise free audio intelligence signal for a sound-movie camera.
Home sound movies have become very popular in recent years. Cameras for recording home sound movies generally include a sound system associated with but separate from the motion picture camera. The sound systems record the audio intelligence as the camera records the action on film and then the recorded sound track is applied to the movie film adjacent the film frames. The sound systems for such use have had to be separate and apart from the camera to avoid picking up the noise generated by the motion picture camera. Hand held microphones have served this purpose. Unfortunately, such arrangements are cumbersome in use. The microphone must be either held by a person other than the camera operator or placed at a fixed location which consequently greatly reduces the freedom of movement of the subjects.
It would therefore be desireable to be able to have the sound system microphone mounted directly on the camera itself. This would provide freedom of movement for the subjects and would not require an additional person for holding the microphone.
Prior attempts to mount sound system microphones onto motion picture cameras have failed. The main reason for these failures resides in the fact that the intensity of the noise generated by the motion picture cameras and the detected audio intelligence are roughly equivalent. While schemes have been tried to eliminate the camera noise, they have either been very costly or have not been effective.
It is therfore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sound system for a sound-movie camera.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a system for producing a substantially noise free audio intelligence signal for a sound-movie camera wherein the sound microphone is mounted on the camera.